Unfinished Business
by gb1076
Summary: Elena unexpectedly finds something inside Damon's bedroom that rocks her to the core. This is my first ONE SHOT and yes, it's BAMON! But of course!


**AN: Hey people, I couldn't sleep so I decided to do my first one-shot and this idea was swimming around inside my head after the season 5 premiere of TVD. And no, I didn't watch but I did see a gif on tumblr of delena rolling around in bed with the caption, "How delena spent their summer" and that pissed me off, so hello one-shot, lol! **

**It's not that good, so just remember that I was sleep deprived when I wrote it, so be gentle with your reviews…that is, if you review. Thanks guys.**

* * *

Elena woke up naked in Damon's bed with a smile on her face. She stretched her long limbs underneath the covers and giggled as she curled up on her side, her hand covering her face as she thought about last night and how Damon had almost fucked her to death. It was a good thing that she didn't take the cure like everyone wanted her to do and was still a vampire because if she were human then last night would have definitely killed her.

It was like Damon had been possessed.

Elena bit her bottom lip. Being with him was like being on an adrenaline high. It was so exciting. He got her off in every way.

Gawd, she loved fucking him.

He was unbelievable in bed. Elena touched herself in between her legs, still being able to feel him inside of her. She wanted him again. Damon was like a drug.

She couldn't get enough of him.

A tiny voice inside her head wondered if it was the sire bond, but she quickly dismissed the notion because she and Damon were in love with each other.

It was love that made them so hungry for one another and it was love that allowed her to let go of certain taboos and let Damon have her body in all manner of ways, even letting him do things to her that she'd once thought to be degrading.

It was love. _Right? _

Elena tried once again to get rid of that pesky little voice inside of her head.

She could hear Damon downstairs in the kitchen, probably reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of blood trying to restore the energy to his body.

And he certainly needed replenishing after last night, she thought to herself smiling cockily.

Elena rolled over onto her back and sighed feeling lazy. She didn't want to do anything today except stay in Damon's bed and wait for him to come back upstairs.

To be totally honest, that's all she ever really wanted to do since being with Damon. Fuck. A day didn't go by that they didn't have sex and one round of fucking with Damon Salvatore could literally last for hours.

So that's what she would do Elena decided, getting up from the bed. She would wait for him to get bored with reading the local news and come back upstairs so that they could fuck.

It sounded like a plan to her.

She walked across the spacious bedroom as the bright morning sunshine bathed her naked body in its glowing light. She stood in front of Damon's assortment of dvds that aligned his bookshelf, looking for a good movie to watch to occupy her time. After using her acute vampire sight to quickly scan through the selections afforded her, nothing really interested Elena but there was one lone blank dvd case that caught her attention and Elena pulled it from the shelf, wondering what it was because it was coverless and knowing Damon it could be anything.

Her curiosity was peeked, so Elena opened the case as she walked to Damon's TV and popped the dvd into the player and grabbed the remote before hopping back into bed.

She pressed play.

Bonnie appeared on the flat screen and Elena sat up, the covers dropping from her body.

She swallowed hard. It was her only reaction to seeing her dead best friend.

Bonnie had been dead for three months now.

The entire summer.

She looked so pretty on the television screen with her mint green eyes, that flawless toffee colored skinned, and those gorgeous lips that Elena had secretly envied because of their lush cupid's bow shape.

Elena could see from the wide shot that Bonnie was in her bedroom sitting on the edge of her queensized bed, leaning back on her hands with her legs slightly spread when suddenly someone walked into the frame.

Elena gasped when she saw that it was Damon. He was standing over Bonnie, in between her legs.

The brunette's jaw dropped, her doe eyes widening in shock, not being able to believe what she was seeing.

What was this some kind of joke? This somehow had to be fake. What was going on?

At the bottom right corner of the screen Elena could see that this video was recorded two days after prom.

Damon pulled off his black V-neck tee shirt and dropped it to the floor. And Elena watched as Bonnie licked her lips and Damon smiled. Not smirked. But the fucker actually smiled down at her as Bonnie looked up at him.

He bent down intending to kiss her lips, but Bonnie turned her face away, looking directly into the camera and winked. Elena covered her mouth.

"Let me kiss you." Damon groaned plaintively.

Bonnie laughed and it sounded so seductive. "Hell no. I don't know where that filthy mouth of yours has been."

"Oh, you know _exactly_ where it's been." He countered.

Bonnie slapped him and hard too. "And that's why your lips will never touch mine. Fang boy."

Elena expected Damon to retaliate but surprisingly he didn't as she watched him take hold of Bonnie's small slender hand and bring it to his lips to kiss.

"Does hitting me get you off, little witch?" He asked, as he licked the pulse at her tiny wrist.

Bonnie snatched her hand away. "No. I just thought you deserved a good slap to that handsome face of yours."

And then there it was that fucking smirk that Elena knew so well.

"So finally after four years you admit that I'm handsome. It took you long enough. I was starting to think that there was something wrong with you."

"There is. Why do you think this is happening right now?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "Otherwise, I would _never_ let you touch me."

Elena watched as Damon froze, his gorgeous face becoming hard, but then Bonnie laughed playfully and his face softened once again, thinking that she was just kidding around.

But Elena could see that she wasn't. Bonnie meant every word that she'd spoke to him.

Something wasn't right, Elena thought, _besides the fact that she was watching what was turning out to be a sex tape between her best friend and her boyfriend._

But beside that, there was something wrong with Bonnie. Her whole demeanor was off. She was different somehow.

Elena watched as Damon pushed Bonnie down to the bed and she raised her legs, remaining still as he slipped off her shoes and kissed the arch of her small right foot before reaching under her skirt and pulling her lacey panties off her gorgeous, shapely legs.

Elena's jaw dropped when Damon sniffed Bonnie's underwear. He never sniffed her underwear she thought indignantly and then that's when it hit her, now that she was one of the undead she no longer had that very distinct female scent that every heterosexual male loved and knew so well.

The smell of pussy.

And seeing how Damon breathed in Bonnie's scent with such relish Elena realized that was one of the drawbacks to being a vampire. Her pussy didn't smell like pussy anymore. In fact, not only did she not have a scent, but her pussy no longer got wet from arousal and by the way Damon was behaving with Bonnie, he missed those very human qualities that she no longer had. He seemed to miss it a lot, maybe too much for her liking.

If Elena still had a heartbeat, it would have started to pound as she watched Damon kneel down and pull Bonnie's petite body towards him, her plump little ass almost dangling off the edge of the bed before Damon scooped her firm butt cheeks into the palm of his hands and bringing his nose to her core.

Damon vamped out, her scent awakening the monster inside of him.

Bonnie gave him a small aneurysm to get his mind back right and it worked, his eyes returning to normal.

"You bite me and you die, got it Salvatore?"

He gave her sweet little pussy an open mouth kiss in reply to her threat.

An involuntary hiss escaped Bonnie's mouth from the very pleasurable sensation he caused inside her.

Damon smirked before diving in and then suddenly the video went black.

What happened, Elena thought to herself, grabbing the remote from off the bed but then the picture came back and Bonnie was alone now, sitting on top of her messy bed, looking directly into the camera.

"Did you enjoy the show…that is…the little that I allowed you to see?" Bonnie chuckled for a moment but then sobered. "And just so you know, yes I fucked him…but I decided to spare you the visuals. Isn't that funny…even now I spare your feelings Elena?" She said sadly, shaking her head. Pause. "But anyway, I bet you're just dying to know why I did it, aren't you _best friend_?"

Elena didn't miss the sneer in her voice.

"I fucked Damon for one reason and one reason only…to get back at you. It's that simple. I decided you needed to know what it felt like to have a shitty best friend. Tell me Elena, how does it feel?"

Silence, as Bonnie stared into the camera, unblinking.

And then finally she spoke.

"And just so you know, it didn't take much to sleep with your boyfriend, in fact, it was _too easy_. If that's love Elena then I guess I didn't miss out on much, did I?"

_Ghost Bonnie stood in the far corner of Damon's bedroom and watched as Elena bowed her head and cried into her hands. _

_Bonnie was now ready to move on, her unfinished business on this earth was now settled. _


End file.
